Of a White Knight and a Damsel
by S7Angel09
Summary: Major rewrite starting at the parking lot scene between Olive, Anson, and Todd. Todd saves Olive when Anson attacks her and promises to make him pay and to protect Olive. If you haven't seen the movie, you can read this! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EASY A OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS, OR COULD BE AFFILIATED WITH THE MOVIE EASY A OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
1. Cliched White Knight

_**So I just watched Easy A and looked on Fanfiction to see if there were any good fics about Olive and Todd. There were, but there were only 8 stories and like 4 were about Olive and Todd. It got me thinking, and I really didn't like how they dealt with the whole Anson/Olive scene. The guy was a total douche! He was taking it way too far in my opinion on trying to force himself on Olive. So, this is how I feel it should have gone. And since there are very few stories concerning this movie, probably no one will read it, but at least I will get to write it. Read on!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the movie Easy A, the characters, or anything that could, or might be, or is, affiliated with it.**

_Chapter 1_

_Cliched White Knight_

Todd threw the bag of garbage into the dumpster with a little more force than necessary. He was glad his shift was over because he wasn't sure how much more of work he could take tonight. First, he couldn't believe that Olive went out with Anson. _Doesn't she know what kind of guy he is. I know how he treats women and it's not okay._ Todd shook the thoughts from his head. Olive wasn't the typical girl, she wouldn't fall for his crap and she would put a stop to it if he got out of hand with her. He hoped. He was still shaking his head as he walked across the parking lot to his car. He stopped when he heard shuffling. _Great, what a way to end my night. A fight in the parking lot._ Todd sighed and turned as he prepared himself to break up a fight. His eyes widened as he saw what was really going on.

Olive couldn't believe this. Anson really thought she was having sex with people for money. Granted, he probably wasn't the only one who thought that, but still. She tried to explain to him that everything was a lie, that she was still a virgin and not a prostitute and she would not be sleeping with him in exchange for 200 dollars to Home Depot. He wasn't getting it and she was starting to freak out.

"Just take me home, Anson."

"No way. Not until I get what I payed for." He grabbed Olive once again as he said this and she pushed against his shoulders as hard as she could, but he was a lot stronger than she was and held on to her.

"I haven't slept with anyone. What part of that do you not understand? I just said it so they wouldn't be treated like outcasts anymore. All those guys wanted was a little popularity so I lied to everyone and said I slept with them. I never did. Then other guys started coming to me and offering me gift cards to lie about it for them too. To lie, Anson. Not actually do it. Got it? If you don't want to take me home, fine, let me go and I'll walk."

Anson didn't pay any attention to what she said and when she tried to pull away again he shoved her against his car. Olive, not expecting it stumbled and fell to the pavement. Now she was scared. She decided she would run back into the restaurant and just call someone for a ride home. Or maybe she could convince Todd to take her home. Olive went to get up and Anson shoved her back down and grabbed her hair. He tried to open his car door and put her inside so she opened her mouth to scream and he slapped his hand over her mouth and put his face right in hers.

"I didn't waste my time tonight just to get nothing out of this. You don't want the gift card? Fine. I'm still going to get something in exchange for my valuable time. So shut up and get in the car. Now."

Olive couldn't speak with his hand over her mouth but she started to cry and shook her head no. Anson didn't care and continued trying to shove her into the car. Olive kicked out and tried to hit, punch and scratch him. Whatever it took to get away from him. Anson reared back and hit Olive with his other hand and caused her head to hit the side of his car. Olive continued trying to struggle. She knew that it would be all over if she got in that car. Olive knew if Anson got what he wanted no one would believe anything she had to say about it. She had soiled her own reputation so badly, that everyone would believe Anson over her. Her only option was to fight with everything she had to get away. So she kicked him again and again. Finally, Anson just grabbed the side of her head with both hands and as she drew in a breath to scream he slammed her head off the side of the car and started putting her in the car. The black was starting to edge into Olive's vision and she felt herself going lax and Anson putting her in the car. She knew she should fight, but she didn't have anything left and it was a struggle just to keep her eyes open.

Todd took in the scene in a matter of seconds. Anson was trying to put Olive in his car and it looked like Olive wasn't even moving. Blocking out the possibilities of what Anson could have done to Olive or if she was hurt or worse, Todd charged him and tackled him away from her. He and Anson struggled and Todd didn't know what he would do even if he managed to pin Anson. But he just kept trying to get the better of Anson. Todd just about had Anson pinned when he heard a moan and turned to check on Olive and Anson right hooked him hard enough to just about knock him out. Anson jumped up pushed Olive the rest of the way out of his car and took off, squealing his tires as he sped out of the parking lot. Todd shook his head to clear it and groaned as he pushed himself up. He sprinted to Olive and knelt down next to her. With one hand he brushed her hair back from her face and gently shook her shoulder with the other.

"Olive? Can you hear me? Come on, wake up." Todd was worried and was pulling his phone out to call 911 when Olive groaned and her eyes fluttered open. He forgot about his phone and decided he would just take her to the hospital himself. She was awake and he could probably get her there faster anyway. He was just glad that she was looking at him.

"Hey. Take it easy, I'm going to take you to the hospital okay?"  
"No. Please don't. I'm fine and I don't want to go there. Please Todd." He saw that she was starting to breathe faster and didn't want her to have a panic attack so he just helped her sit up and pulled her into his arms and shushed her, trying to calm her down.

"Okay. It's okay, Olive. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. You're okay now, I'm gonna help you into my car okay?"

Olive just nodded and Todd pivoted so he was squatting behind her and put his hands underneath her arms and gently lifted her to her feet. She wavered slightly so he quickly put his arm around her to steady her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to take her home like this and she refused to go to the hospital. His parents were out of town so he thought maybe she could come home with him until she decided what her next move would be.

"Olive, listen, my parents are out of town for the weekend and I have my whole house to myself. If you want to come home with me until you calm down and decide what you are going to do next , you are more than welcome. But it's up to you."  
"Y-Yeah, I'll do that. I can, can tell my parents I'm spending the night at Rhi's. Thank you so much Todd. For everything, for for-"

"Hey, shh. It's okay. Let's just get you cleaned up okay?"

Todd gently led her to his car and helped her into the passenger side and buckled her seat belt for her. He was just sliding into the driver's side when he realized that Olive was silently sobbing and her hands were shaking as she tried to text her mom. Without a word, Todd grabbed her phone, sent out a text to her mom and set the phone in the cup holder. He turned Olive's face toward his own and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is going to be fine, Olive. I promise." Olive bit her lip and nodded her head as she tried to stop crying. Todd kissed her forehead gently and settled himself in his seat and started the car.


	2. Saving You

_**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's definitely not entirely realistic on what would have happened but I'm a sucker for a guy saving a damsel in distress and always have been. Sorry if you don't like it... but here's chapter two anyway.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Easy A or any of the characters or anything that is, or may be affiliated with the movie or characters.**

_Chapter 2_

_Saving You_

Todd kept glancing at Olive the entire way to his house, just making sure that she was doing okay. Her mom had already text back a response telling her that it was fine and to have a good time. He told her to keep talking to him and had her tell him everything that had happened in the parking lot with Anson. She told him the whole story right up to where she had blacked out and was crying again. Todd reached over with one hand and grasped her hand in his.

"You're safe now. I won't let him touch you." He meant what he said and swore to himself that not only would he not let Anson near Olive, but that he would make him pay for putting his hands on her. When he pulled into his driveway ten minutes later, he turned to Olive and was surprised to see she had fallen asleep. He got out quietly, went over to her side of the car, and gently lifted her into his arms. He had some difficulty when he got to his front door trying to hold onto her and get the door open at the same time but he managed. He brought her upstairs to his room and gently laid her on his bed. He figured she would want something more comfortable to sleep in and turned to grab something of his out of his dresser. As he turned he felt her grab his hand.

"Don't leave."  
"I won't I promise. I'm just going to get you something more comfortable to sleep in okay?"  
Olive nodded and slowly let go of his hand, as if she was afraid that he had lied and really was going to leave her. He moved as quickly as he could and hesitated as he asked her if she needed help changing. When she said she didn't think so, Todd turned to leave the room so she could change with privacy but stopped when her panicked voice reached him.

"Wait! Where are you going? You promised you wouldn't leave." Todd turned around quickly and walked back to her and knelt down.

"I'm not. I just thought you would want some privacy to change clothes."  
"You don't have to leave. You could just turn around."

Todd smiled and nodded his head. He stood and turned his back to Olive and waited until she quietly told him she was ready. Todd quickly stripped down to his boxers and started grabbing blankets, throwing them on the floor. Olive asked him what he was doing and he explained that he was making himself a makeshift bed on the floor so she could have his bed. He was startled to see the tears start leaking from Olive's eyes once again.

"Hey. Don't cry Olive, it's going to be okay."  
"I don't want you to sleep on the floor. Maybe I should just go home and try and explain everything to my parents."

"You don't have to go home right now. I'm fine with sleeping on the floor. Besides, it's a little late to try and explain everything to your parents tonight and you haven't had time to really calm down. You just need a good night's sleep and you'll be able to think more clearly in the morning. Okay?"  
"Okay. But Todd?"  
"Yeah Olive?"  
"Do you think maybe-. Well could we-. Um."  
"Whatever it is Olive, you can say it. You can ask me anything."  
"Okay. Will you sleep with me? Just sleep. I just want to be close to you."  
"Um. Okay. Yeah, if it's what you need, sure." Todd slowly got up and made his way to the other side of his bed and pulled the covers back. He looked into Olive's eyes, silently asking if she was sure about this. She gave him a small smile and he slid into bed beside her and she immediately cuddled herself into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. It just felt natural. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything will be fine Olive."

"Promise?"  
"I promise."

That was all Olive needed to hear and she fell asleep shortly after. Todd lay awake for a while, thinking about the night's events and what he would do about Anson come tomorrow. He was thinking about how grateful he was that he had been in the parking lot when he had because he couldn't think about any of the alternatives. He kept replaying the scene over and over and he pulled Olive tighter to him and closed his eyes tightly in relief that she was safe. He would help her sort this out and he would personally deal with Anson and make sure he never even thought about coming near Olive again. He had liked her since the eighth grade and over the years, that like had turned into love. He had just never worked up the courage to tell her. With everything that happened tonight, he knew how lucky he was to even have her around to tell, so he decided he would tell her the second he got the chance to.


	3. New Beginning

_**Okay, third chapter. Hopefully at least one person is reading this, if not, well hey you do what you can! I am enjoying writing it so that's all that really matters I guess.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Easy A, any of the characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with the movie or characters.**

_Chapter 3_

_New Beginning_

Olive woke up to a quietly snoring Todd holding her close to his chest. She looked up at his sleeping face as she thought about everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. She didn't know how or what she was going to tell her parents and she definitely didn't know what she was going to do about Anson. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Todd open his eyes and stare back into hers. She focused back on him as he smiled at her and she felt herself smiling back without even thinking about it. 

"Feeling any better? How's your head?"  
"Um, it feels better. Thank you. For everything you did last night. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't come when you had."  
"I don't want to think about that either. I did get there on time and I don't want you to thank me. I'm just glad I was able to stop him Olive."  
"Yeah. So, what are we going to do?"  
"Well, that's up to you. No matter what you decide I'm going to support you though. And you aren't going to do anything alone."  
"I don't want anyone to know."  
"Okay, I'll support anything you decide except for that. Olive, you have to tell someone! He can't get away with this!"  
"I told you. I just want to fix everything that I've done and get back to normal. With you."  
Todd sighed as he realized he probably wasn't going to be able to make her change her mind and he knew he couldn't take it upon himself to tell anyone because he knew she wouldn't forgive him. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about the decision.

"So we are just going to do nothing about this?"

"If we go to the cops or my parents or anyone else it is just going to backfire in my face."  
"What? How?"  
"Todd, his family has a lot of money. I've completely soiled my own reputation with my lies. He is just going to tell people that I am making this up because he turned me down. They will all believe him."  
"Your parents wouldn't Olive. They will believe you, just like I do."  
"Yes, they would. But their opinion alone wouldn't help anything. If I admit to the lying and to what I've done, they will just say that I have admitted being a liar and won't believe me. If I stick with the lies, they will go with whatever story Anson tells them. Either way, I'm screwed and he gets off scott free."  
"No he doesn't. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Todd no, I don't want anything happening to you because of me."

Todd just shook his head as he stood from the bed and went over everything she had said. He let out a frustrated sigh as he realized that she was probably right. He was still going to kick the shit out of him though, no matter what Olive said. He turned to her and told her just that, not caring if she liked the idea or not.

"Todd, please. We will figure out a way to get him back for this okay? I don't want you getting hurt or into trouble. Please."  
"Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Todd."  
"I love you." 

Olive just sat and stared at Todd, not believing what she had just heard. As she stared she watched a small smile appear on his face and then get bigger until he was full on grinning at her.

"What did you just say?"  
"I said I love you Olive. I love you and now that I have finally worked up enough courage to tell you, I will say it all day if you want."  
"You love me?"  
"Yep. Since the eighth grade. What about you? Do you love me, Olive?"  
"I- Todd- You-"  
"A yes would be good. Please tell me you feel the same Olive. Please."

Olive continued to stare at Todd still not believing what she was hearing. She thought maybe she could still be dreaming until she saw the happy expression on Todd's face begin to fade into hopelessness and hurt. She realized that not only was she not dreaming, but if she didn't tell Todd how she felt within the next five seconds, he was going to take her silence as an answer of no.

"Yes. Todd I have had a crush on you since long before eighth grade. Yes, I love you. I just can't believe that I am sitting here after everything that's happened and you are actually telling me this."  
"You have? And can't believe it? I haven't exactly been hiding it the past four years."

Todd smiled at her and Olive smiled back as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Todd sat back down and leaned against his headboard. Olive snuggled into his side and the two of them talked about everything. All the wasted time, how all the lying had begun and the purpose of it. How she got into the situation with Anson in the first place and what they were going to do to get back at him.


	4. Tear You Down

_**Okay, I think this is going to be the last chapter. If there is anyone who has stuck with this story right up until the end, I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the ending.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the movie Easy A or any of the characters. I also do not own anything that is or could be affiliated with the movie or characters.**

_Chapter 4_

_Tear You Down_

Olive got together with Rhiannon over the weekend and told her everything that had been happening and everything that Anson had done and tried to do. At first, Rhi was a little angry that Olive had lied to her, but she also understood how she could be sometimes and apologized to Olive for putting her in a position that made her feel like she had to lie in the first place. Once everything had been forgiven, the two girls sat down with Todd and came up with a plan to take Anson down. Rhi was going to convince him to tell her the truth about everything that had happened with Olive by convincing him that she would not only approve of it but wanted him to do it again. She would be wearing a mic on her the whole time and Todd was going to be outside of the room recording the whole conversation. Once they did that, Olive was to come in and threaten Anson with it. If he didn't help fix her reputation and admit to the entire student body that he had tried to force himself on her and she had denied him, then Olive was going to send the recording to the police and tell them everything that had happened and Todd would be right beside her to support and back her up. He was also antsy to be able to get his own little alone time in with Anson so he could dish up some payback.

Everything was going smoothly and Anson's eyes widened in surprise as Olive walked into the room with a smirk on her face. She told Anson they had recorded everything and she listed her demands to him with the threat of turning him in. He was angry and couldn't' believe that these two girls were going to be the ones that took him down. He glared at Olive and decided that if he was going to go down, he may as well leave her something to remember him by.

Todd was standing outside the door, listening to Olive tell Anson everything she wanted from him and the consequences if he refused. Todd was waiting for his own opportunity to go in and give Anson a taste of his own medicine. He had worked hard to convince Olive and Rhi to give him five minutes alone with Anson and they had agreed. As long as he let them finish the agreement, it was only five minutes, and Todd promised not to seriously injure Anson. Todd was getting ready to burst through the door when the plan went south.

Anson lunged at Olive and slammed her against the wall with his hands locked around her neck. Rhiannon's eyes went wide and she screamed and looked around for anything in the room she could use to hit Anson with. Olive was grabbing and scratching at his hands and everything seemed to happen all at once when Todd burst through the door and immediately zoned in on Anson with his hands around Olive and Rhiannon looking unsure of what to do. Todd saw red as he grabbed Anson and began hitting him repeatedly until Anson stopped moving and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned around, expecting it to be Olive but instead seeing Rhi looking terrified and pleading with him to stop before he really did some damage. Todd pulled away and looked to where Olive had been and saw her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her hands on her throat. Rhi started crying and ran to Olive. Todd reached her at the same time and pulled her into his arms. He tossed his phone to Rhi and told her to call the cops. Olive's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. Todd just kept rubbing her arms and grabbed her face in his hands, assuring himself she was whole and okay.

"Are you okay?"  
"I... think so. Here you are again, coming to my rescue."  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress. Especially when I'm in love with said damsel."

"I love you, Todd. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you from the beginning and just go to the cops."  
"Well, you kind of had a point too. They probably wouldn't have believed you, especially with Anson's family being as prestigious as they are. But they have no choice but to believe you now. We have all the evidence they could ask for. Everything will be fi-"

Todd broke off as he heard Anson groaning and trying to sit up behind him. Todd turned and glared at him as Anson tried to get his bearings back. Anson looked to Olive and she could tell he was really scared now that she, Todd and Rhiannon really had the upper hand. She was still worried that Todd would go over and finish the job so she gripped his arm with both hands and tried to pull him closer to her. Without turning around, Todd scooted closer and wrapped Olive in his protective embrace and continued to glare at Anson.

"Just so we're clear, Anson. Deal's off."

Anson's eyes widened as the sound of sirens got closer to all of them. Rhiannon came back over and sat on Olive's other side and grasped her hand. Olive turned and gave her a smile. Everything was going to be fine.

Olive sat on her bed in Todd's arms later that day. She had been checked out at the hospital after talking to the cops, giving them her recording and statement and repeating everything to her parents. Her throat would be sore for about a week but she was going to be fine. All in all, she felt pretty lucky. She had come out of this on top after all. Anson was being dealt with. All had been forgiven between her and Rhiannon and they were closer than ever. Her parents had heard everything she had to say and supported her one hundred percent and were glad she was alright. Her reputation was going to be fine, especially after everything with Anson died down. And she got Todd. She finally had her full circle moment. Her John Hughes ending that she always wished she could have. Olive ended up with the good guy at the end of the day. He was all hers and he wasn't going anywhere ever if she had anything to say about it. And she did, because after all, everyone knows a white knight can't resist a damsel in distress. Especially when he is in love with said damsel.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review! **


End file.
